Gym Class
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: it's back! Gym Class is reposted! what happens when the YGO cast gets into gym class? uh-oh! anyway, hey y'all i'm back!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:

Marikzgal4eva Does not Own YuGiOh!

"GYM CLASS"

BY: Marikzgal4eva

Chapter One: Good Morning Class!

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" growled Tea, "I don't want to have gym!"

"You are overreacting Tea, gym can be fun! Softball, Lacrosse, and hockey!" replied a certain dog-like blonde (a/n: You can tell I really love Kaiba!).

"At least you boy don't have nails to break and delicate make-up to smudge!" huffed Mai Valentine, "Oh My Gosh! What happens if I ruin my tips? Oh, that would be hell! I hade them done only this weekend!"

"Well, you do look good, even if you pout!" snickered Joey, who received a slap across the face from the other blonde who was fuming angrily.

While the gang was talking and fighting, a certain Kaiba Brother decides that he would skip gym. : After all, I am a teenage billionaire and have better things to do: The brunette then sneaks away, slipping out the back gym doors.

"OKAY CLASS!" shouted a certain teacher who immediately got everyone's attention, "Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning Mister Johnson!" chorused the class.

Authoress' Note:

I previously had this posted on the evil site (You don't wanna know). So, I am totally reposting and switching things around!


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Gym Class

Warm-Ups!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO!

NOTE: the normal Ryou Bakura will be called Ryou and the evil-yet-ever-so-hott-yami will be called Bakura!

"Okay class, now this week's aerobic warm-up is jumping jacks!" stated the forever great gym teacher. In the room, whispering and other conversations were heard, one of which contains the characters we just gotta love!

"My nails! Oh My Gosh tea! Those are such great French tips! Pink, such a feminine color!" smiled the ever-so-cheery-and-happy Mai Valentine. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou groaned. They knew that whenever Mai complemented something, it was because of jealousy like the time she complemented Joey's math binder.

FLASHBACK

"What up Mai?" asked Joey. "Nothing Joey,"

She answered, "I like the binder." She meant the red and black dragon binder with gold rings and MATH written on it in gold markers that Joey was holding. "Thank ya Mai!" answered the blonde, "I got it at-"Joey was cut off by Mai, "thank you Joey, I needed a new math binder!" "But you don't even take math! Ya skip!" "Shut up wheeler!" (A/n: and we all know what happens when Mai uses Joey last name, RUN!)

END OF FLASHBAK

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" blew the whistle interrupting their conversations. "Class I suggest you shut up and we start gym class or we all do double warm ups! And the more time we spend on warm ups, the less time we have for fun!" ordered Mr. Johnson. "Yeah right, like sports are really fun." Muttered Joey. "WEELER? Do you have something to say?" asked Mr. Johnson. "yes, Mista' J. I do! I wanted to say that-"Joey was cut off by Mr. Johnson handing him a pink slip, "have fun on Saturday detention!" said Mr. Johnson

Bum-Bum-BUMMMMMMMMM! Cliffhanger!

Review if you want more!

And no flames me first humor fic(and I don't mean painting yourself red, orange, and yellow ((pyro freaks)) and then go running around reviewing!)

MG4E!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

CHAPTER 3: Warm-Ups, Part 2

As the class was doing Jumping-jacks, Joey was silently fuming: no I have detedntion past the last week of school! I can't believe I have D.T. for the next 4 months: "Class, now for our stretch warm-up", said Mr. Johnson, "how about the straddle?" (A/N: this is the stretch you practice to be able to do a split)

There were many groans.

Everyone was in that position and was trying to stretch as much as they could.

"Come on Boys!" said the female Gym Teacher, "You can stretch further than that!" she pushed Tristan's back, but too far.

He sat up and yelped while whining, "Mommy! Owes!" "Oops," was the teacher's reply. "Can I go to the nurse?" Tristan asked. "Yes, you may, "was the female teacher's reply.

As Tristan limped away from the gym, the class was finishing their stretch. "Okay class," Mr. Johnson started, " We will be playing . . . ."

Dun-Dun-DUNNNNNNNNNN!

HAHA

MWAHAH! Please review, and if you have any suggestions for what sport they should play, please tell me!

MG4E!


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do Not Own YuGiOh!

Now, to everyone who reviewed giving me suggestions:

You all had very neat ideas! If you said the same thing as Ashley Villa, I am sorry if I did not see your review. All your ideas will be used, I promise by Ra's Might!

The winning idea came from Ashley Villa.

Chapter 4: Sickness

". . . Stations! All of you get into groups of no more than twenty and no less that 10," Mr. Johnson said, giving out green sheets of paper with station names written on them. The YuGiOh gang got together, except for Tristan, and Mr. Johnson handed tea the sheet of folded paper. The peace lover carefully unfolded the paper, on it, in huge puce-colored letters, it said, "VOLLEYBALL".

A few very un-choicely words flew out of Mai's mouth as she fumed.

"Just our luck!" Exclaimed Yugi, who, being the shortest in the class, always had a little trouble.

"Volleyball, have you been listening! I'm your volleyball teacher. Follow me to the courts." Mr. Johnson bellowed. The group silently followed Mr. Johnson. Mai quickly caught up with his fast pace, and started to say that she didn't feel to well. When the teacher asked what hurt, she started complaining about everything from her head, to her feet, to her stomach to her ears.

"Mai," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson?" Mai added a groan on the end.

"You cannot get out of class."

"Why? I feel Terrible"

"You were fine when you were catching up to me"

"But my-"

"Nails going to Breaking is not an excuse,"

"But, I spend a lot of money on my nails!"

"Do I even want to know how much?"

"A lot!"

"Get in there valentine!" Mr. Johnson said, pointing to the court that loomed in front of them.

The first thirty seconds of play Mai had four broken nails and was very angry.


	5. 5

Chapter five: Tripping, lay-ups, and another Nurse's problem.

Disclaimer: Me no own YuGiOh, got it? If you sue me you will be faced with my tremendous powers over fluffy pink rabbits and chinchillas on pogo-sticks and bubble-gum wrappers.

"Mister Johnson, I am going to the NURSE!" Mai yelled as she took her bruised, beaten, and bleeding nails out of the room.

Mr. Johnson wasn't even fazed by this, he just blew the whistle so loud that people all the way on the opposite side of the world could hear it, "Class, as I said, we are doing stations today, this group's next station is basketball, GO!"

Yugi trudged up in his basketball shorts (though on him they were practically pants) to the ball rack and grabbed a ball. "Okay! Class, I am the supervision of this station. My name is Mr. Rosenbloom! Okay, lay-ups, NOW!" shouted a tall man with dark hair, who was also wearing basketball shorts. The only thing was, the basketball shorts were kind of short. But, then again, they were "shorts."

Joey preformed an almost perfect lay-up, if only he didn't touch the rim, it would have been great. "That's a slam dunk, wheeler! Try again!" shouted the instructor. Next, it was tea's turn, she easily preformed a lay-up, but it was also dreadful. She missed! "Gardener! How could you miss that shot! Get a move on!" the slightly angry Mr. Rosenbloom. Then, Ryou attempted a lay-up and succeeded. "Nice! Mr. Bakura, that was great!" (I bet the reader knows who said that!)

Subsequently, it was Yugi's turn. He ran, he jumped- maybe 2 inches off the floor, and then landed as the ball traveled . . . . And missed the basketball backboard completely. "Muto! What was that? I know you are vertically-challenged, but that doesn't mean you have to suck at this!" bad-teacher-with and attitude-problem said. Too bad, that wasn't the end of Yugi's troubles!

(Ok, I will not end it there, but if you want to skip my mini-story, just scroll until you see arrows, and where it says that the mini-story is over!)

_**-**_

**_HAHAHAHA Break for a mini-story! _**

Marikzgal4eva: You all know I should have stopped there, right?

Yugi: And what? Make your sick mind decide of another way to torture me?

Marikzgal4eva: Yes. . . .

Yugi: goes all wide-eyed HELP ME!

Yami: appears what is wrong, Hikari?

Yugi: I need help!

Yami: for what do you need my help, Hikari?

Yugi: She is mean! points to Marikzgal4eva

Yami: and what exactly did she do, Hikari?

Yugi: She has hurt Tristan and Mai, I'm next!

Marikzgal4eva: smirks and how do you know that?

Yugi: Because I am a millennium Item holder! points to puzzle

Marikzgal4eva: Yeah, right. Well, Mr. Psychic did you also foresee that you puzzle is a fake?

Yugi and Yami: WHAT! stare in shock

Marikzgal4eva: Yup!

Yami: How?

Marikzgal4eva: Yugi really did loose the puzzle in the fire, because I replace it with a fake one.

Yugi: then why is just as heavy as my old one?

Marikzgal4eva: why don't you crack it open and find out? smiles mischievously

Yugi: slams puzzle down on pink table that appears out of thin air

Puzzle (yes it has its own line!): bang, boom, smash . . . said puzzle cracks and photos of Marik fall out, many of them covered in hot pink lipstick

Marik: appears out of nowhere give me those! grabs pictures and eats them kills Yami takes over world ends this Mini-story

(Back to fic)

Yugi, being a clumsy fellow, tripped and fell. A loud crack was heard.

Then Yugi got up, crimson blood trailing from his nose and mouth. "Yugi, go to the nurse. AND EVERYONE! That is why you tie your shoelaces," Mr. Rosenbloom commanded, then mocked. Yugi slowly mad his way to the nurse, leaving trail of blood in the hallway- and the gym.

Do you see that button? In the left had corner? Click it and view the magical powers and rewards reviewers receive!


	6. 6

I finally updated! You all should be happy! Please be kind and leave a review! Also see some of my other stories. I updated! begs reviewer to read and review any of her stories

Disclaimer: I am getting tired of it! See chapter 1!

"NEXT STATION!" Mr. Johnson and Mr. Rosenbloom shouted simultaneously, the Mr. Rosenbloom directed this group to their next station, Tennis. This time, their teacher was Mr. Drake. He wasn't as nice as Mr. Johnson, but he wasn't as Malice as Mr. Rosenbloom.

All of a sudden, Duke Devlin popped out of nowhere and handed Mr. Drake a green slip. "This hereby stated that Mr. Devlin's medical absence from Physical education has been stopped. He can now partake in class activities." Mr. Drake murmured as he read the note, "Get in there Devlin!"

20 Minutes Later

"You're Pretty good Duke," Said Ryou, as he served the ball. Unfortunately, for a split second, Bakura's hair got rougher and spikier, his hands hard and rough, his muscles sexier and larger, his eyes slyer and all the more evil. Duke, surprised by Bakura's sudden appearance, gasped just a little...

"Duke?" questioned the low and seductively evil voice of Yami Bakura, Ryou's evil alter ego.

"Yes, Bakura?" he asked accenting on the 'ra' and attempting to form his apparently hott features into a smirk.

"Serving!" he yelled, and smacked the ball so hard, it headed toward duke so fast, duke couldn't react! Bakura cackled while duke responded a half-second too late.

Duke yelled unprintable words, clutching his crotch- exactly where the ball had hit at full speed.

"Go to the nurse, Devlin! Step on it, I think he broke your " Mr. Drake exclaimed, apparently wincing in pain at seeing someone else go through that horrifying experience.

"Oh, You Hurt Duke!" Yelled one of his 'cheerleaders', pointing to him while he switched back to Ryou.

Duke limped towards the nurse as Ryou got clobbered by pom-poms and a blur of fists. When Mr. Drake finally got the cheerleaders to back off, Ryou had a broken nose, and it was gushing blood like Niagara Falls!

"You'd better follow Mr. Devlin for medical attention!" Mr. Drake sighed at Ryou, noticing that only Yami, Tea, Joey, and serenity remained. (Tell me if I missed anyone!)

The four remaining "survivors" were wide-eyed that two of their collage could get hurt with a single tennis ball and some angry cheerleaders!


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Bloch. I don't Bloch own Bloch YGO Bloch.

I finally updated!

Chapter 7: Kaiba's back! Tea . . . well, isn't.

Once again, the station-switching whistle was blown, and Yami, Tea, Serenity, and Joey headed towards the next station, creative movement with Ms. P. the preppy teacher at once asked them about their dancing experience, none but Tea had any, and asked her to demonstrate.

Tea went about flipping, and spinning, and twirling in the air, almost out of control. Her pink and white and yellow gym suit flopped about, and gravity lost its effect on her hair. Joey, who was in a particularly bad mood, after having tea as a tennis partner. She blabbed the entire time about how it wasn't nice to hit the ball! So, Joey "accidentally" put his foot out (notice the quotes?), and tripped her.

Apparently, he had tripped her harder than expected, for the second she hit the ground, a loud crack/smack was heard. It was like cracking your knuckles, but a gazillion times louder! (A/N: knuckles crack because the rested sugar molecules in the joints get squeezed out when you bend your joint, or "crack" It. so hence, the pop-y noise. Just a little medical lesson! LOL.)

"Oh my gosh. . ." Mrs. P exclaimed, helping tea up out of the puddle of blood, "you must go to the nurse!" Mrs. P helped her out of the classroom, leaving Yami, Serenity, and Joey to the sound of the 'survivor' whistle of Mr. Johnson's. This time, they were switching to a 'safe' sport, hurdles . . . or so they thought. . .

Kaiba's POV, outside. (You thought that I'd forget? Nah. . . .)

"You there! Why aren't you in class!" called out a harsh voice to me. I am Seto Kaiba, I don't get detention . . . well that won't be true this time.

"Come back!" the voice yells after me, like I'm some sort of dog.

I keep running, no one can outrun Seto Kaiba!

I know it was short, but please bear with me! I am very low on ideas! Please review!


	8. 8

"Go Muto!" yelled Mr. Johnson at Yami who was helplessly trying to get his legs over the hurdles, except he was too short. Every time he tried, he knocked them down. He hopelessly arose and kept trying, the pharaoh wasn't one to surrender easily, especially not to a barrier created from plastic! Joey, on a very different view, was jumping every hurdle. Serenity tried as hard as she could and jumped a little more than half. One would think this was a safe station. . . . .**WRONG!** oops, Yami tripped.

Yami finally tripped harder than he had planned. His ugly face smashed into the green grass, smearing his face with a green streak. His face turned red too, but not from embarrassment. He had broken his face. (a/n: oops. . . I did that by "accident." Notice the quotes! Lol). 'Like it wasn't broken already.'

"Need a nurse's pass, Muto?" Mr. Johnson questioned, grabbing a scrap sheet of yellow paper, writing his name on it.

Joey and Serenity, being brother and lil' sister seem to be safe- for now.

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!. . . . .

Kaiba headed back towards the gym. He can't believe he was caught. He was sure ready to fire all of those idiot teachers and hall monitors. Seriously, they had no right to send him back to class!

"Nice to have you back, Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Drake stated, taking the pink slip from the CEO.

"CLASS! WE ARE SWITCHING GROUPS! Mr. Kaiba, you go over there with Joey and Serenity," he pointed out.

"What the hell do you want Kaiba!" Joey yelled, standing protectively in front of his sister.

"Stop barking Chihuahua," he commanded. Joey began turning crayon-red in the face and was very, very angry. Marik and Malik found their way to our beloved group as Mr. Johnson returned, blowing the whistle. Today was just their day, they got jumping-rope as the next station.

Serenity began jumping as Joey and Malik turned the rope. Serenity even smiled and began laughing. This station wasn't so bad! Kaiba refused to degrade himself by pointlessly jumping up and down like an idiot. Marik was occupying himself otherwise. That bwas never good.

Soon enough, Serenity was headed to the nurse. She had to drop and roll to put out a fire. . . that had spread from the jump rope to her hair and her shoes. I wonder where the fire came from? How it got there? She had been burnt pretty badly. Ouch!

A shrill, clear, hellish sound came from a corner of the gym. Time to switch again. By now, Joey being the last original survivor was beginning to suspect something. Where were the rest of his gulp friends?

What sport was next? If only Kaiba, Marik, and Malik weren't in his group. Maybe then he'd have a chance of survival. Hey, is archery a sport!

Two minutes. Only two minutes had gone by and Malik was speared like a shish-kabob. I guess Marik had been hungry. I mean, Mr. Johnson had handed him sharp objects and a thingy to fling them in. maybe the nurse was having a good day. She might get paid more! Kaiba was still sitting and Joey was trying his hardxest to doge the flying arrows from Marik that were aiming for him. It was almost his death when he slipped on some blood from Malik. Uh-oh! Was that Mr. J's watchful, alert, strict brown eyes looking their way?

"MARIK ISHTAR!" he yelled. Well, actually, he more or less boomed, not yelled.


End file.
